I Hope You Dance
by Berytni
Summary: Written for "Michelle" via the Artina Ficathon. Artie loved to dance - and he felt comfortable dancing with Tina behind closed doors or in Glee club, but throw in a room full of strangers, and he'll change his tune.


**A/N: This is my piece written in favor of the _Artina-thon_ for _Michelle_: "They act like an old married couple". I don't have the exact message, but she also asked for at least two other characters to be included and that bonus pointed would be awarded if it included Mr. Schuster. Basically, I went out and observed elderly couples, and this is what I came up with. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**When Will Schuster finally settled down, again, and stopped making out with rival choir directors – he and his future wife planned an extravagant wedding. Not having a lot of family in the area, or ones who wanted to travel to Lima for a _second_ wedding, William invited every member of his award winning show choir; New Directions. It was held Memorial Day weekend in hope of decent weather, and at 2:00pm, the bride was escorted down the rose covered isle by her teary eyed father.

When the flowing woman in white came by Artie Abrams, he couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed by fact that she had to walk _around_ him and his bulky red wheelchair. He twiddled his thumbs and pressed his lips together into a closed mouthed smile in hopes that she didn't mind him being there as much as he did. Seeing her boyfriend of two and a half years in distress, Tina walked her hand off the rounded edge of the pew, and onto the wheelchair itself. She slipped her hand around his white cotton covered bicep, and leaned into his shoulder before sliding her hand down his arm to meet his. Artie snapped out of his trance, looked down at his beautiful partner in crime, and meaningfully smiled before lightly kissing the side of her loosely pulled back black and blue locks.

The ceremony was beautiful and left close to every girl, and Kurt, with at least tears pooling in the corners of their watchful eyes. This time Artie didn't give a care in the world about being in the isle, for he was to distracted by the set of tan arms wrapped affectionately around his shoulders. Mr. Schuster gave the cheerful young man a wink, which he really didn't understand, but assumed it was a good thing by the smile that followed.

Once pictures of the official wedding ensemble were taken, and hugs were administrated, a reception was organized in a large building a few blocks over from where the ceremony was held. The whole inside was a ballroom that was split half and half between hard wood floor and black confetti carpeting. Black and white decorations, like helium filled balloons, were arranged throughout the moderately dim room among round tables and chairs.

Artie and Tina were the last few to take their seats on account of needing to find a wheelchair friendly entrance. Before taking her own seat next to Brittany, Tina pushed the chair in Artie's place out of the way. She arranged her silverware like the rest of the group, and draped her napkin across her bare lap in preparation to be served, as Mr. Schuster's father made his speech about the newly weds.

On the far wall was a small stage where a local band and their equipment covered classic songs that most people would be familiar with. When the bride's hand was taken by her new husband for their first dance as one, Artie couldn't help but envy his able bodied teacher a _little_ bit as he twirled his wife to the smooth and slow beat. He came to terms with his paralysis years ago, but certain things like that still bothered him. Artie, however, didn't show what he was feeling on the outside – it was a happy time, and he didn't want to ruin it for Tina. The newly-weds dance ended on a dip, and the room roared with applause before the next song was played.

With the exception of a few duos, most guests stayed in their seats and made small talk with their fellow table members. Photos were taken, glasses were tapped, and bottles were opened before _I Hope You Dance_ (originally by Lee Ann Womack) was played. Tina looked down at her hand, which was intertwined with Artie's over the short black skirt of her dress, and sweetly smiled.

"Dance with me?" she asked, picking up her eyes and giving his hand a squeeze.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea," he responded with the scrunch of his nose. Every other verbal exchange at the table came to an abrupt stop.

"And why not?" she pestered, placing her free hand on her hip.

"Because – I can't," Artie said with a shrug.

"Don't be silly, we dance all the time," she said, nudging his shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, in privacy. I'm not self conscience around you," he said. "I'll just look like a fool here."

Tina frowned and dropped her shoulders before re-focusing her attention back to the band. Artie felt bad, and although he could feel Mercedes staring at the back of his head, he decided to just let it go. He thought Tina had given up, but that was until he felt himself being pulled away from the table.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked, looking back at Tina as she pushed him though the facility.

"We're gonna go dance." She said in a bubbly matter.

She pushed him to the center right of the hard wooded area, ten or so feet away from the stage, where multicolored lights beamed off the floor. Tina came around to face Artie, and he looked up at her from over the rims of his glasses – not exactly pleased with her controlling attitude. Right before the chorus started, Tina firmly placed her hands over the black suspenders that looped around Artie's shoulders, and folded one leg under her body as she crawled onto his lap. She adjusted her arms around his neck, pressed her shoulder into his chest, and soon her engaging smile became contagious. Artie leaned in to kiss her as he placed his free hand, that wasn't upon his left wheel, on her smooth thigh.

"Aw, look…they act like an old married couple," Mercedes admired from the table.

"I find it nauseating," Santana commented.

"Who?" Brittany asked, turning to Santana.

"Wheels and Goth girl," she answered.

"Is that whose wedding we're at?"


End file.
